A New Start
by JoyKaiba
Summary: Vash's and Knives' sister shows up. Nick's a spirit in his gun and he reveals he's really a humanoid. Mille is going out with Knives! What else weird could possible come into form?
1. The Wondering Bandit

Amber – it's my first Trigun fan fiction   
  
Wolfwood – (begin sarcastic) good for you  
  
Amber – (has huge hearts in her eyes) it's Nicholas D. Wolfwood  
  
Wolfwood – (looking a little scared) yeah that's me, at least the last time I checked  
  
Amber – (starts hugging him) oh you're sooooooo cute  
  
Wolfwood – would you stop  
  
Knives – (walking up) no go on, this is very amusing  
  
Amber – it's Knives (runs over and hugs him) it's my lucky day  
  
Knives – this can't look good for my reputation  
  
Amber – would you do the disclaimer Knivey–kans  
  
Knives – (growls lightly) - . - ;  
  
Wolfwood – now that's funny  
  
Amber – I have a nickname for you too Nicky-pooh  
  
Knives – (starts laughing at Wolfwood)  
  
Amber – please do the disclaimer Knivey-kans  
  
Knives – fine, Amber doesn't own Trigun or its characters, but she does own Julie  
  
Wolfwood – 0.0  
  
Amber - lets get on with this story and before you read on I must warn you that this story's a little wired

  
  
Chapter One  
The Wondering Bandit  
  
A tall, blonde haired woman was sitting at a table in a pretty beat up tavern. She was looking at her half empty bottle of whiskey as she listened to some guys talking behind her. They all sounded as if they were drunk, but what they were saying interested her.  
  
"Yeah it's true," one of the drunkards said, "Julie the Typhoon's in town." The women's eyes widened as she heard her name. She was trying to hide from goons like those guys. She was trying to keep a low profile, but somehow someone knew she was in town.  
  
"Man I would love to have the money that's on her head," another one of the drunkards said. Julie pushed her sunglasses up, put some money on the table, picked her bottle of whisky up, and stormed out of the tavern. The guys who were talking behind her stared at her as she stormed out. The bartender looked at her strangely.  
  
"Yeah," Julie mumbled to herself, "there goes my low profile." A few people looked at her as she passed by. She pushed her sunglasses up again and tried to hide her gun. She stopped at the edge of the town. The long wasteland in front of her looked more welcoming then a town who wanted the sixty billion double dollars on her head. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the town.  
  
Later in a near by town, some other people were talking about Julie. Vash and Knives walked by just in time to overhear about the money on this wondering bandit's head. Both brothers stopped to listen some more.  
  
"I heard that she has blonde hair, light green eyes, tall, wearing a purple jacket, purple sunglasses, and carries around a golden .4 colt long barrel," a citizen said to the sheriff. Vash and Knives shook their heads. Even though they were wanted criminals, not everyone talked about them. Many people didn't even know what they really looked like.  
  
"They've got a good description of this bandit," Vash said as he started walking away, "because this isn't the first time I've heard that description." Knives caught up with his brother. They were both heading back home from a shopping trip that Millie and Meryl sent them on.  
  
"Did that bandit's name sound familiar," Knives said as he looked at Vash. Vash thought for a moment and shook his head. Knives let out a sigh. Somehow and somewhere, he heard the name Julie.  
  
Later back where Julie was, Julie had discovered something that interested her. She was standing on the edge of a huge crater. Something caught her eye as she slid down the side of the crater.  
  
"A red jacket , a sliver .4 colt long barrel, and a black .4 colt long barrel," Julie thought out loud, "who would leave these out in the middle of nowhere." Julie picked the guns up, put them in two of her empty holsters, draped the red jacket over her shoulder, and started to walk away. As she started to walk away, something stopped her. She turned around to see the tip of something sticking out of the sand. She walked over and tried to pull it out of the ground.  
  
"Did your mother ever teach you not to touch other people's property," a voice said from out of nowhere. Julie fell backward when she heard the voice. The force of her falling pulled up what she was pulling on. It was a huge cross or at least that's what it looked like. Julie looked at the cross and shook her head.  
  
"Who's there," Julie said with a timid voice. She looked around waiting for an answer. She didn't get a response. She figured it was all in her head until a cold breeze fell upon her. She looked at the cross.  
  
"The name's Nicholas D. Wolfwood," a figure said as it appeared on top of the cross, "and this cross happens to belong to me." Julie stared at Nick for a while. Nick let out a sigh.  
  
"You're a ghost," Julie said as she stood up. Nick was waiting for a scream or something, but received nothing. Julie walked up to him.  
  
"I'm not actually a ghost," Nick said as he stared at Julie, "but more of a spirit." Julie shrugged her shoulders and looked at Nick's cross.  
  
"I'm heading to a nearby town," Julie said with a smile, "do you want me to see if anybody recognizes this there." Nick slightly smiled at Julie's good nature. He nodded at Julie. Julie lifted Nick's cross and started walking out of the crater. Nick fallowed closely.  
  
"You won't mind if I tag along would you," Nick asked Julie politely. Julie shook her head kindly. She singled to Nick to come along.

  
  
Amber – (hugging Knives and Wolfwood) Oh, I smell a relationship in the works  
  
Knives – does that mean we have to go thru more of this  
  
Amber – (stops hugging Wolfwood and snuggles Knives) yes, it does  
  
Wolfwood – how many more chapters  
  
Amber – I don't know  
  
Knives – does this mean this torcher could go on forever  
  
Amber – (snuggles Knives more) that's right  
  
Knives – no no no no no  
  
Amber – well readers, you can review now


	2. Nick’s Identity

Amber – yeah, chapter two (snuggles Wolfwood)  
  
Wolfwood – you're crazy  
  
Amber – no am not  
  
Knives – then what are you  
  
Amber – HYPER (snuggles Wolfwood some more)  
  
Wolfwood – no, that's worse then begin crazy  
  
Knives – I agree  
  
Amber – well anyhow, here's chapter two (tackles Knives)  
  
Chapter Two  
Nick's Identity  
  
"You know," Nick said as he walked slightly behind Julie, "I realized that you're one strange girl." Julie stopped in her tracks. Nick stopped as well. He thought he had said something wrong. Julie turned around and smiled brightly.  
  
"You've got a point," Julie said with a smile, "I am pretty strange." Nick let out a sigh of relieve. He looked at Julie as she turned back around. She had sat his gun down.  
  
"What are you thinking about," Nick said as he walked next to Julie. Julie shook her head and sat down. Nick looked at her as she stared into the sunset.  
  
"I think I should set up camp," Julie said as she took her sunglasses off, "it's getting kind of late." Nick stared at Julie's green eyes as she stood back up. Julie took her headband off and her jacket. Nick tried so hard not to stare, but what guy wouldn't stare at a tall blonde woman that was wearing a pair of leather pants and a leather tank top. There was one thing that Nick didn't like though. Julie had scares all the way down her arms. Her whole body was most likely like that.  
  
"That might be a good idea," Nick said as he shook his head. Julie sat back down. She was staring off into the sunset. Nick sat down beside her. He stared into the sunset as well.  
  
"This is the perfect time to tell each other about ourselves," Julie said without looking at Nick. Nick smiled as he heard Julie. She was a very nice person. He didn't understand how somebody could have such a good disputation living on Gunsmoke.  
  
"Ok," Nick said calmly, "why don't you start?" Julie turned and looked at Nick. Nick swallowed hard as he stared into Julie's eyes. Julie sighed heavily and looked back at the sunset.  
  
"What's there to say," Julie said with a sad voice, "I'm a wanted criminal that no one likes." Julie's happy face all of a sudden turned sad. Nick made himself go into a solid state. He put his hand on Julie's hand. Julie looked down and then looked at Nick.  
  
"I like you," Nick said with a sparkle in his eye, "because you're a very nice person." Julie smiled again. She moved her hand so that she could grab Nick's hand.  
  
"Alright," Julie said brightly, "I'm a humanoid who's over 130 years old. I was separated from my brothers a few years after crashing on this miserable planet. I've been traveling all of Gunsmoke looking for them. I've made myself a reputation and I have permanent memories of all of the people who hate me. How about you?" Nick was shocked at everything Julie said. He was shocked at how open Julie was. He figured that it wouldn't hurt to be open to her too. He was about to tell Julie something he never told anyone and that no one knew, not even Chapel.  
  
"Ok," Nick said as he took a deep breath, "I'm also a humanoid. I'm about 125 years old. I didn't have siblings, but an orphanage took me in. When they thought I was eight, an extremely abusive family adopted me. My adopted mother died with an unknown cause and I shot my adopted father. I then was taken care of by Chapel the Evergreen. He turned me into a killer. I left for two reasons. First reason begin, I didn't want anybody to find out how old I really was. Second reason begin, I sort of wanted to repent for all of the horrible things I've done. I became a priest. Now I'm here, talking to you as a spirit." Julie looked at Nick with a shocked face. She thought that only her brothers and she were the only humanoids around. She stared Nick in the eyes.  
  
"I can't believe you're a humanoid," Julie said with amazement, "most of us have blonde hair." Nick looked at Julie with suspicion. Something crossed his mind as he stared at Julie's green eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be the sister to Vash and Knives now would you," Nick said with suspension in his voice. Julie blinked a few times and smiled. She hugged Nick out of sheer excitement.  
  
"Yes I am," Julie said with excitement, "You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?" Nick looked at Julie a little startled from her sudden hug. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"It must be your lucky day," Nick said with a smile, "their actually staying at the town we're heading for." Julie hugged Nick tighter. She was so happy. Her search for her brothers was almost over.  
  
"Thanks sooooooo much," Julie said brightly, "I'll get to see my brothers by tomorrow." Nick nodded at Julie. He was happy for her. Later that night, Julie fell asleep with her head on Nick's shoulder. Nick looked down at her. He gently moved her. He stood up and looked out into the desert.  
  
Amber – (snuggling Knives and holding a chibi of Wolfwood) Wow, that was shocking  
  
Knives – would you please get off of me  
  
Amber – no  
  
Wolfwood – you know, I like your stories, but the loving has to go  
  
Amber – (runs over and hugs Wolfwood) good and no  
  
Wolfwood – please, I beg of you  
  
Amber – never  
  
Knives – the horror, oh the horror  
  
Amber – (starts hugging Knives, Wolfwood, and her chibi) send in your reviews while I torcher, I mean love, these two some more  
  
Wolfwood & Knives – nooooooooooo 


End file.
